Le bien qui fait mal
by Aquarii
Summary: Itachi revient de mission, éreinté. Madara l'attend le regard rouge rivé sur la porte, impatient.


**Disclaimer :** Les D(i)eux Uchiha ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement.

**Rating : **M (attention légère tendance SM)

**Genre :** Masculin (et un peu romance-angst aussi)

**Couple : **Madara-sama et Itachi-san

**Un petit mot :**  
Petit one shot sur base de songfic mettant en scène ces deux ténébreux.  
Pour la petite histoire, je suis tombée par hasard sur la chanson « Le bien qui fait mal » de l'opéra rock Mozart. Je ne connaissais la troupe que de nom et finalement c'est cette chanson qui m'a inspiré ce one shot.  
J'imagine que tout le monde n'aime pas cet opéra rock donc peut être que la fic ne plaira pas à tous. Mais je trouve que « opéra rock » sonne déjà mieux à l'oreille que «comédie musicale » (bref, chacun ses goûts).

**Synopsis :**  
Itachi est sous l'emprise de son mentor, Uchiha Madara. Il sait que ce dernier n'est pas quelqu'un qui lui veut du bien… mais c'est plus fort que lui : il réclame lascivement toute la douleur physique et morale qu'il lui inflige. Itachi revient de mission, éreinté. Madara l'attend le regard rouge rivé sur la porte, impatient.

* * *

**One shot « Le bien qui fait mal »**Il sentait ses membres crispés et engourdis par trop d'efforts. Tous ces efforts réalisés jusque là pour atteindre progressivement _ses_ objectifs. _Il_ ne le laissait pas souffler, jamais. _Il _avait toujours beaucoup compté sur lui. Il ne pouvait _le_ décevoir.  
Pour _lui_, il avait détruit sa réputation, son clan, son honneur. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Itachi le savait. Et _l'autre_ aussi. C'est ainsi qu'_il _le tenait si bien, qu'_il _l'avait entre ses mains, quand ce n'était pas entre _ses _cuisses.

Itachi arrivait au repaire, il passa la porte d'un air absent et se dirigea vers ses appartements, prendre un repos plutôt bien mérité.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il voulu entrer dans sa chambre, une voix grave et sévère se fit entendre :

« Itachi-kun… Tu ne viens pas _me_ voir ? ». Il sursauta.

_Mais d'où vient  
L'émotion étrange  
Qui me fascine  
Autant qu'elle me dérange_

C'était _lui_. _Il_ savait déjà qu'il était de retour. _Il_ est très fort, _il_ l'a toujours été.  
Il marcha d'un pas moyennement assuré vers l'appartement qui se trouve au bout du couloir. Là où _Madara_ l'attendait. Il entra. Et il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas lui demander uniquement un compte-rendu de mission.

_Je frissonne  
Poignardé par le beau  
C'est comme  
Dans l'âme le couteau_

L'homme était assis confortablement dans un canapé pourpre disposé face à la porte. Le meuble était de la même couleur que ses yeux rouges de prédateur. Il lui fit un signe las, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait retirer sa cape, se mettre à l'aise. Ce qu'Itachi fit sans broncher. Il observa un peu plus son ainé qui le regardait lui aussi avec une certaine ironie. Madara ne portait jamais son masque ridicule de Tobi en sa présence. Et c'était toujours pareil quand il posait ses yeux plus de trois secondes sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré, électrisé, prisonnier du désir qu'il lui inspire.

_La blessure traverse mon cœur  
Et j'ai la joie dans la douleur  
Je m'enivre de ce poison  
A en perdre la raison_

Sans avoir rien demandé à ses jambes, celles-ci se dirigèrent vers le chef officieux de l'Akatsuki, irrémédiablement attirées vers lui.  
Arrivé face à lui, l'ainé lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il se mette à genoux sur le canapé, dos à lui. Ce qu'il fit, machinalement. Madara poussa un grognement satisfait. Il l'enlaça alors, posant son front dans sa nuque et lui murmurant quelque chose :

« Tu es en retard, Itachi-kun… »

Itachi se raidit et sentit un tremblement de nervosité parcourir son corps entier. Ce qui amusa beaucoup son supérieur bien qu'il ne tremblait ni de crainte ni de froid, plutôt de plaisir anticipé.

_C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine_

La haine, celle que _Madara_ lui avait inculquée était difficile à supporter. Elle lui faisait commettre faire des actes horribles mais c'était le prix à payer pour être en haut de son estime. Il lui faisait mal parfois, souffrir souvent. Mais la moindre once de plaisir qu'il lui donnait lui permettait de supporter toutes les douleurs.  
Madara, le tenait toujours contre lui et lui demanda :

« Et ? Tu as une excuse pour ton retard, Itachi-kun ? »

Sa voix était doucereuse, mais cela cachait quelque chose de sombre, comme un piment rouge enrobé de miel.  
Soudain, une douleur foudroyante. Itachi se retint de crier. Son mentor venait de lui mordre sauvagement l'épaule droite, agacé par son retard et son silence. La morsure, incendia le corps d'Itachi, partagé entre une jouissance immédiate et douleur latente.

_Prends le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes_

Crier. Madara voulait l'entendre crier, ou du moins, gémir. Ce que l'autre fit. Mais il avait un peu trop tardé à son goût avant de réagir. Il n'était pas satisfait.  
Il observa la blessure qu'il venait de faire à son cadet et trouva que le rouge lui allait à merveille. Il lécha la plaie avec gourmandise tout en posant sa main entre les cuisses d'Itachi et en sentant que ce traitement particulier ne le faisait pas indifférent. C'était pareil à chaque qu'il se mettait en colère contre lui. Il adorait ça. Il décida de lui mordre plus doucement mais tout aussi profondément l'autre épaule, celle restée intacte, désireux de le posséder.

_C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
_  
Il lécha sensuellement le liquide rouge coulant sur son épaule et qui semblait vouloir le fuir…

_Les vrais délices  
Passe par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes_

Le plaisir. Impossible à mesurer et pourtant si présent en cet instant. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose à Madara pour éveiller en lui des hormones qu'Itachi soupçonnait être démoniaques. Il en voulait plus. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce qu'il désirait avant que l'autre le lui donne. Il tenta de forcer la main de Madara à se mouvoir, à provoquer en lui les stimulis divins dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Mais l'ainé n'était pas cet avis, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné et puis, il voulait encore s'amuser un peu. Il osait exiger son plaisir, ce jeune gamin qui le faisait attendre, comble de l'irrespect. Il allait devoir le dresser encore un peu. S'il veut quoi que ce soit, il devra le quémander et s'incliner en disant « merci » ensuite. Il fit un geste et Itachi comprit où l'autre voulait en venir. Il lui demanda alors, le suppliant presque, de le caresser et de le mordre, encore et encore.

_Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond_

Un large sourire sadique sur son visage, Madara fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, son regard glacial et brûlant à la fois dirigé vers lui et lui demanda de réitérer sa requête à trois reprises, de plus en plus fort. Cette totale soumission était magique et ensorcelante tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Partagé entre la honte et le désir, il se laissa faire lorsque Madara consentit enfin à lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait. Cette honte, indigne de lui. Mais ce plaisir si digne de l'autre. Il le déteste autant qu'il l'aime.

_Si j'ignore  
D'où vient ce fléau  
J'adore  
L'avoir dans la peau_

Itachi savait très bien que c'était une situation malsaine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Et quand bien même, il ne le voulait pas. Perdre sa souffrance signifierait perdre son unique plaisir.

_Envouté par des idées folles  
Soudain mes envies s'envolent  
Le désir devient ma prison  
A en perdre la raison_

…

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :**  
Et voilà ! J'espère que ce one shot vous a plu.  
Assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude (pas d'humour ici messieurs dames). Par contre, j'avoue aimer ce petit coté dominant-dominé et que je fais apparaitre de temps en temps quand j'écris. Que pensez-vous des paroles insérées dans le texte ? (Je précise, c'est ma première « songfic », soyez indulgents ^^)

Au plaisir de vous lire en reviews…

A bientôt !

Aquarii.


End file.
